iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eldred
Eldred is a commoner from the Riverlands. He is popular with the smallfolk. Recently, as of 367 AC, he has amassed many followers and is currently waging a war against the elite. He is one-and-thirty years old. History He was born as the 8th child of a carpenter and his wife in a small Riverlands village. As the child emerged, his mother cried out and cursed him. Not a minute passed before his father, Edmure, took him and left their meager home. He abandoned the baby deep in the woods. But before the boy could die, he was saved by a disgraced Septa traveling through the forest. The Septa took him to her isolated hut and named him Eldred. She taught him all the skills she was supposed to teach a rich man's child: Literacy, eloquence, etc. Meanwhile, Eldred taught himself to hunt, sustaining them both on rabbit and deer meat. Her greatest lesson, howeverm was her hypnotic manner of speaking, which Eldred absorbed over their 24 years together. Her dying wish was that he become a member of society. His attempts ended with him imprisoned twice for petty crimes, once in Fairmarket, then in Riverrun. When Eldred was 28 years old, as he walked though the woods, he was struck down from behind and suffered a grave head wound. He awoke later that night and soon began travelling throughout the land. He made friends and lost friends in these two years. Still in 367 AC, he continues to walk through Westeros, searching for his place in society. Appearance He is relatively short, but with the fit physique of a veteran hunter. His brown hair is long and dirty. He has blue eyes and a bushy beard. Timeline * 336 AC, 8th Moon - Eldred is born. He is taken by the Septa. * 360 AC, 1st Moon - His Septa dies. Eldred integrates into society. * 360 AC, 5th Moon - Eldred is arrested in Fairmarket for theft. * 363 AC, 10th Moon - Eldred is arrested in Riverrun for theft. * 365 AC, 7th Moon - Eldred is attacked in the woods. He becomes a nomad. Recent Events * 366 AC 6th Moon ** Smallfolk Arrival * 367 AC 5th Moon ** Smallfolk Takeover ** Son of the Stranger ** The Entire History of You * 367 AC 6th Moon ** A Song of Heartbreak and Triumph * 367 AC 7th Moon ** Rise * 367 AC 8th Moon ** King's Landing * 367 AC 9th Moon ** A Stranger in the White City ** Anarchy * 367 AC 10th Moon ** My Dinner with Valarr ** The Day is Bright * 367 AC 11th Moon ** Shatter This Realm ** Attack on Silverhill A year ago, Eldred was a commoner living in a cabin in the Riverlands. His companions were Lorenzo Sand, the bastard son of a Dornish lord, and Victaria, a warrior woman from the Vale. One day, a girl running from bandits lands in his arms. He has Lorenzo kill them all and becomes a hero to the local village http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2oc3ho/smallfolk_arrival/. A year later, the village population has grown to 500. With war on the horizon, Eldred preaches about the lords and ladies of Westeros being toppled by the smallfolk. He then orders the deaths of three men from the local lord before leading a small party to the castle http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2oiam5/smallfolk_takeover/. With the aid of 15 year old twin Mina and Dina, Eldred causes the deaths of Mortimer and Sybelle Lychester. He cuts the lady's child from her stomach before leaving with their son and their wealth http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2otry7/son_of_the_stranger/. On the edge God's Eye, Eldred reveals some of his backstory and motive to Lorenzo and Victaria http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2p8f9e/the_entire_history_of_you/. His party has been joined by the twins and the infant he calls King. In the Reach besides the Kingswood, he has saved a village from wild boar and enthralled them. A young hedge knight, Ser Kyle of Starpike, joins the party with the promise of glory, happiness, and Queen's Landing http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2py9gq/a_song_of_heartbreak_and_triumph/. In the Kingswood, Eldred continues to preach of a revolution. Meanwhile, Lorenzo and Victaria bring him the 20 year old daughter of a Stormlord, Jynessa Cafferen http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2rhm0z/rise/. She is to be the wet nurse to the baby King. Outside of Queen's Landing, he tells Jynessa of her importance in his plan to save the world from destruction http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2swwvh/kings_landing/. In the capital, Eldred incites a riot in the market district http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2t9ltp/a_stranger_in_the_white_city/. 500 commoners kill and loot in the city as their leader marches towards the Ashen Keep. Met by the City Watch, Eldred negotiates an exchange with the Commander of the Gold Cloaks: an end to the riot for a dinner with the king. Eldred is taken into custody alone http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2tsxwc/anarchy/. The commoner dines with the king and in exchange for his twin "daughters", Eldred is given coin and supplies to cause havoc in the Westerlands http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2ugoou/my_dinner_with_valarr/. Travelling west on the Gold Road, Eldred arms his people while Kyle and Jynessa have a talk http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2vu996/the_day_is_bright/. Outside of Silverhill, Eldred is enthralled by Jynessa and the prospect of what he is to do in Silverhill http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2wthus/shatter_this_realm/. The assault begins in the evening. His men cause rioting and attack Lord Serrett's castle before retreating. They are left with about 200 people http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2xbd5c/attack_on_silverhill/. Family * Edmure, His father (b. 300) * Perrianne, His mother (b. 304) ** Waltyr, His brother (b. 320) ** Barbara, His sister (b. 322) ** Catelyn, His sister (b. 324) ** Tom, His brother (b. 326) ** Dina, his sister (b. 328) ** Quincy, his brother (b. 330) ** Rolph, his brother (b. 333) ** "Eldred" (b. 336) NPCs * Victaria: She is a warrior from the Black Ears mountain clan of the Vale. She is experienced with a lance, stronger than most men, and has a kind heart. She is two-and-thirty years old with brown hair. After a fierce battle, she walked aimlessly with a wound in her gut until she passed out. She woke in the care of Eldred and dedicated her life to serving him. * Lorenzo Sand: He is a bastard of House Drinkwater of Dorne. He is physical perfection and an expert dual swordsman. He is bald with a short beard. He is four-and-thirty years old. Lorenzo was raised by his commoner father where he fully developed his ambidexterity. He was thirty when his father died. Lorenzo became a sellsword for three years before he met Eldred. * Mina and Dina: They are twin fifteen year old girls from a village in the Riverlands. Dina is headstrong and temperamental. Mina is quiet and demure. * Ser Kyle of Starpike: A four-and-twenty year old hedge knight from the Reach. He is tall, comely, and handy with a sword and shield. He is at a crossroads in his life, torn between survival and his dreams. * Jynessa Cafferen: The twenty year old, second daughter of Lord Cafferen of Fawnton. She is talented with her words after a lifetime of boys chasing after her. ]] ]] Category:Riverlander